euscfandomcom-20200223-history
Francesca Michielin
| birth_place = Bassano del Grappa, province of Vicenza, Italy | genre = Pop, Rock | occupation = Singer-songwriter | years_active = 2011–present | label = Sony Music (2012–present) | associated_acts = Elisa, Fedez | instrument = Vocals, piano, bass | website = francescamichielin.it }} Francesca Michielin (born 25 February 1995) is an Italian singer-songwriter. She rose to fame after winning the fifth series of the Italian talent show X Factor. Her first single, "Distratto", debuted atop the Italian FIMI Top Digital Downloads chart and was certified double platinum by the Federation of the Italian Music Industry. Michielin's debut studio album, Riflessi di me, was released in October 2012, preceded by the single "Sola". She also appeared as a featured artist on Italian rapper Fedez's singles "Cigno nero" and "Magnifico", both of which achieved commercial success in Italy. Michielin's second top-ten solo single in Italy was "L'amore esiste", which preceded the album di20 in 2015. Her second studio set was re-released in February 2016, including the track "Nessun grado di separazione", which placed second in the 66th Sanremo Music Festival and topped the Italian singles chart. She represented San Marino in the Europa Song Contest 3. Early life Michielin was born in Bassano del Grappa, to Vanna Moro and Tiziano Michielin. She has an older brother, Filippo. Her first approach with playing music came studying piano, and she later started studying bass too. At the age of fourteen, she started singing in her hometown's gospel choir. Thanks to her brother, she developed an interest in rock music, and she later focused on artists like Bon Iver, Jeff Buckley and Damien Rice. After listening to Adele's debut album 19, Michielin also started writing her own songs, composing musics with piano. Music career 2015–18: di20, Sanremo Music Festival and Europa Song Contest " during rehearsals for the Europa Song Contest 3 and for the Europa Song Contest 5.]] In April 2014, Michielin confirmed she was working on new material. The single "L'amore esiste", produced by Fortunato Zampaglione and Michele Canova, was released on 6 March 2015, to precede her second studio album, di20. The song achieved commercial success, entering the top ten of the Italian FIMI Top Digital chart, and received the "Lunezia Pop Award" during the summer of 2015. "L'amore esiste" was followed by "Battito di ciglia", released on 10 July 2015, and "Lontano", released on 25 September 2015. To launch di20, Michielin performed at the Unicredit Pavilion in Milan on 21 October 2015, four days before the official releas of the album. In January 2016, Michielin also embarked on her first concert tour, titled Nice to Meet You. A live extended play was recorded during the show and released to digital stores only on 30 January 2016. During the following month, she competed in the 66th Sanremo Music Festival, performing the song "Nessun grado di separazione". The song placed second in the competition, behind Stadio's "Un giorno mi dirai". After The success in Sanremo Music Festival the San Marinese TV select Michielin as the san marinese entry for the 3rd edition of the European competition. Michielin's entry was "Almeno Tu". During the final, she placed 25th in a field of 26. On April 2018, The italian broadcaster announce that the Country will represented by Francesca Michielin with the song "Vulcano". Italy perform in the first semi-final in the 13th place. Awards Category:Artists Category:ESC 3 artists Category:ESC 5 artists Category:ESC 7 artists